Espalochina
by Melanie Stark
Summary: Theon encuentra en la pequeña Stark una digna adversaria y una gran "espalochina". Para lunitadiciembre


**Disclaimer: no gano nada con esto, todo lo reconocible es propiedad del genio de GRRM.**

**Para lunitadiciembre **

* * *

**Espalochina**

Melanie Stark

A pesar de todos los años pasados en Invernalia, Theon sigue pasando frío, y se sorprende de sobremanera –pero lo esconde, porque es un hijo de hierro, y los hijos de hierro no se sorprenden– al ver a los norteños en general, y a los pequeños Stark en particular, salir al jardín a jugar con la nieve, apenas abrigados.

Un día, tras decidir que sus lecciones de historia de los Siete Reinos no valían su precioso tiempo, Theon salió a los jardines a pasear entre las nieves _veraniegas _–que seguían siendo agua congelada, por lo que daban un frío que congelaba las pelotas–. Encontrose en su paseo una escena curiosa: una pequeña, vestida con una capa de lana y un vestido enfangado, castigando con un palo a un pobre tocón. Era evidente que no era el único en el castillo que estaba por encima de sus tareas cotidianas.

—¿No son gritos de septa eso que oigo? —preguntó el mayor, rompiendo el silencio. Arya Stark pegó un brinco –no del susto, _claro que no_, porque ella no se asusta: eso es para damas tontas, como Sansa-, y se volteó velozmente, blandiendo su palo en alto, lista para empalar a su agresor.

—Qué gracioso, Greyjoy —repuso ella, ácidamente, al notar que no era otro, o un salvaje, como pensó en un primer momento. Pero no bajó su _espada_: tal vez consiguiera que Theon se marchara o, mejor aún, que consiguiera otro palo e intercambiaran golpes.

—El tocón no es digno adversario para una gran espadachina como ti, ¿eh? —se burló, con los ojos brillando. Arya era la segunda Stark que mejor le caía; solo ella y Robb tenían algo interesante. El resto, eran insulsos: demasiado _sureños_, como Sansa, o, por el contrario, congelados por dentro, como el bastardo. A la muchachita, Theon le caía mal, aunque lo encontraba interesante, con su dios del agua y el kráken en lugar del huargo.

—¿Y tú lo serías —inquirió la niña, alzando una ceja, altiva. O por lo menos, eso esperaba ella, porque no le salía muy bien eso de enarcar solo una ceja. El kráken tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, pues no quería ser aporreado con un palo, por más que fuera por una enana de 9 años. Arya tenía todo el norte que sus hermanos no, y no solo en apariencia.

—Parece que tendremos que averiguarlo —repuso el mayor, para, acto seguido, buscar una rama o algo que le sirviera de arma. Al encontrarla, no muy lejos de donde estaba anteriormente, la levantó y se puso en guardia, mirando fija y burlonamente los ojos grises de la loba, que mostraban un cierto –_y levísimo_- espanto –que _sí_, demonios. Arya Stark tenía _miedo_. Y de repente, pelear con Theon no le parecía _tan _buena idea-. Theon, mientras tanto, la pasaba de lo lindo viendo la indecisión en las orbes grises—. ¿Qué, tienes miedo? —le picó. Una cosa era que ella admitiera para _sí misma_ estar asustada, y otra cosa era que se le notara y el kraken la molestara. La mirada de la jovencita se volvió un témpano, y la temperatura del aire pareció descender un par de grados –_más_, se dijo Theon, intentando reprimir un escalofrío. _Maldito Norte, y malditos norteños–_.

—_Yo_ —comenzó Arya, asestándole un golpazo al chico— _no _—continuó— _le _—golpe— _temo _—golpe—_ a _—golpe— _nada. _Solo a mi señora madre. Y, a veces, a la septa —añadió, en broma, atajando un mandoble del pupilo de su padre, quien quedó pasmado al ver lo buena... _espalochina_ que era la niña, para ser una mujer y tener nueve malditos años. Bien, pues, tan buena era que no la dejaría ganar, como había pensado en un principio.

Intercambiaron un par de mandobles más, y Theon comenzó a aburrirse, por lo que se puso brusco. Ni con Robb hacía trampa de esa manera, y, si Ser Rodrick lo viera, posiblemente le gritaría un largo rato. Pero Arya no era Robb, y Ser Rodrick no estaba presente. Quería vencer a la niña, ganar a toda costa. Sorpresivamente, ella se defendía bien. Se valía de su tamaño y consecuente velocidad para escapar milimétricamente de la mayoría de los golpes, por lo que casi siempre, el kráken terminaba golpeando el aire, como un imbécil, donde instantes antes, había habido una pequeña flacucha, pálida, de cabello castaño.

—Maldita sea, enana —masculló, y, finalmente, consiguió inmovilizarla. Sonrió con suficiencia, viendo a la niña tumbada de panza a la nieve, con las manos en la espalda, sujetas por una de sus poderosas manos, y las piernas, por su pie. La soltó, luego de unos segundos de tenerla así.

La niña se paró, con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas húmedas, y Theon comenzó a rezar «_Por los Siete Infiernos_», pensó, creyendo que la había lastimado; preocupado, _claro_, por su propio pellejo: no sabía si la furia gélida de lord Eddard alcanzara la de lady Stark si su pequeña salvaje resultaba herida por su culpa. Y tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, sintiera un deje de preocupación por la niña: Arya era una muchachita especialmente interesante. Solo debía esperar que creciera. «_Mucho tiempo en las tierras verdes_», oyó la voz de su padre en su mente, y lo visualizó bufar en desaprobación, por lo que eliminó bruscamente el pensamiento de su mente.

—¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó la loba con emoción, secándose la nieve derretida del rostro. El corazón de Theon volvió a latir con normalidad.

—Tal vez otro día, Stark —sugirió—. Ahora mismo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

«_Como calentar mi trasero junto al fuego_», pensó, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que me toca explicar lo de _espalochina._ Todo surgió por una pelea con mi primo (? mientras escribía esto xD (que, por cierto, es una petición de lunitadiciembre mediante el foro Se Acerca el Invierno ... no sé si había que aclararlo, así que por las moscas xD) que me dijo que no podía poner que era una buena espadachina si peleaba con un palo.**

**Fue algo así.**

**_yo: ¡MIRÁ, LEELO!_**

**_él: *lee* ¿Por qué sería espadachina si pelea con un palo?_**

**_yo: ... y cómo sugerís que sea..._**

**_él: no sé... espalochina._**

**Y como no se me ocurrió nada mejor, quedó xD**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
